


Love in an Envelope

by Skyglass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anonymity, F/M, Love Letters, Not REALLY slow, Pen Pals, Per se, Slow Burn, but i have limited chapter space, so it's good enough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyglass/pseuds/Skyglass
Summary: Draco loses a journal in his sixth year, one where he writes his darkest thoughts. Thankfully, none of his housemates find it.Instead, someone else does, and they write him a letter.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	1. The First Letter

Draco Malfoy picked the thick envelope out of a stack of parchment on his desk. He’d received it last night from an owl who’d come to his window after midnight, instead of arriving in the morning. In a glittery silver ink, the front had only one word on it. “Serpent.” The name he’d chosen to use in the journal he’d lost. A Malfoy couldn’t show weakness publicly, so he’d taken the precaution just in case a housemate found it. Draco opened the envelope with a wave of his wand and took out the letter inside, as well as his lost journal. When he unfolded it, a flower fell out. A dried gladiolus. 

_ Dear Serpent, I apologize for reading your journal. I found it in the library after my Potions class last week. It must have fallen out of your bag, do be careful next time. I shouldn’t have read it, but I did anyway. Please, know I’m here for you if you need to talk. The owl should know me, she’s in the Owlery. Third row, fourth from the door. Her name’s Aria. Keep the gladiolus, it symbolizes strength in difficult times. Love, Moonbeam _

He scoffed. There was even a heart sketched at the bottom in the same silver ink. Draco picked up the letter and the envelope to toss them into the flames, and set them gently in his desk drawer. Then he pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment, dipped his quill in a pot of ink so green it was almost black and began to write.


	2. The Second Letter

_ Moonbeam, thank you for returning my journal. How did you know where to send it? Was there some spell? Do you know who I am?  _ _   
_ _ Regards, Serpent.  _

Luna hummed to herself, fidgeting with her earrings. “They must have fought off Whining Spingies while writing,” she murmured, noticing how shaky and hesitant the writing was. Whoever Serpent was, they were clearly a Slytherin. But who? Her song changed, and she folded up the letter, sliding it into her pocket. It didn’t really matter, did it? They were nice enough.    
  
Luna skipped along through the hallways on her way to dinner, Serpent fading from her mind. They’d talk to her when they were good and ready, and until then, she’d just have to be there for them.


	3. The Third Letter

Draco paced back and forth in his dorm, scratching through his robe at his upper left arm. When he noticed what he was doing, he cursed and pulled his hand away. Who was Moonbeam? He scanned the letter again.

_ Dear Serpent, how are you today? I read a fascinating book on Magical Creatures this morning. I also tried blueberry scones for the first time! They’re delicious! What did you have for breakfast? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Oh, before I forget to tell you, I just told Aria to return the journal to its owner. Owls have their own magic, you know. Beautiful creatures. Don't worry, I don’t know who you are, and I figured you’d appreciate the anonymity. That’s why I gave myself a codename too; we’re like spies in a Muggle movie! _ _   
_ __ Stay safe, Moonbeam!

Clearly they weren’t a Slytherin; no self respecting member of the house would compare themselves. Why was someone from another house trying to make friends with a Slytherin, much less Draco himself? No one liked the Slytherins besides the Slytherins, and beside that, he was too busy with his mission to  _ make friends. _ When he thought about his mission, Draco collapsed into his desk chair, anxiety taking over again. 

Without a conscious effort, he wrote a full sentence without realizing. Draco hissed, snapping his quill. What was he _doing?_


	4. The Fourth Letter

_Moonbeam, why are you doing this? Are you trying to be my friend? I don’t need friends. I’m a Slytherin anyway, and you clearly aren’t. So what do you want from me?_ _  
_ _Serpent_

Luna read the letter, sketching a Nargle in its margins. Her heart ached for Serpent, they were so alone, yet they wouldn’t accept the friendship she offered. She felt so sad when she pictured them, pushing away anyone who tried to get close. She had to help them, what else could she do? 

Luna looked up to see Ginny pull out the chair next to her at her corner table in the library and sit down. “What do you have there, Luna? Is it a love letter?” Her lips split into a sharp smirk.   
  
The blonde girl hummed softly, smiling. “It’s just something from someone who’ll become a friend soon.”   
  
“What do you mean, Luna?”   
  
“It’s a secret, Ginny. I don’t know anything yet myself.”   
  
She tilted her head. Sometimes, Luna really was weird. “Alright, but if they’re mean to you, tell me. I’ll hex them into St. Mungos.”   
  
“You really don’t need to worry. I’ll be okay.” Luna smiled brightly, even if she still ached on the inside. Serpent would open up soon, right?


	5. The Fifth Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait

_Dear Serpent, I’m sorry if I’ve upset you. It’s just that, you seem like you’re in need of a friend, and so am I. I thought we could help each other._

_Your friend, Moonbeam_

Draco was sitting in the common room when the letter came. He quickly stood to take it from the owl at the windowsill, cursing under his breath. “Who’s it from?” Pansy asked. “Another secret admirer?”  
  
Draco shook his head, thinking quickly. “It’s from a Potions master in Wales. I’ve been looking at job opportunities for after graduation.”  
  
Most of his friends accepted the lie, but Zabini looked curious. “Do you really need a job, Malfoy, when… Y’know.” 

“Don’t say that out loud. I know I have the family accounts, but Father monitors my spending. A source of income he doesn’t control would be useful.”  
  
Zabini nodded, pleased. 


	6. The Sixth Letter

_ Moonbeam, the school owls aren’t safe anymore. My Housemates almost got to the last letter before I did. From now on, if you must contact me, leave your letters behind the statue of Jann the Giant on the second floor. I’ll do the same. And, Moonbeam? Thank you. You’ve been kinder than I deserve.   
  
_

Serpent hadn’t signed the letter this time, trusting that by now she’d recognize the venomous green of the ink, and the neat, delicate handwriting. Luna smiled, hugging the letter to her chest. They’d started to open up to her! She was finally starting to help them. Ginny caught her grinning to herself, and smirked. 

“Are they love letters  _ now? _ You look lovesick, Luna.”   


“Ah, Ginny!” Luna hastily stuffed the letter in her bag. “What gives you that idea?”   


“You’re blushing.”   


Luna pressed her face into her hands, groaning. “Nargles.”   


“Nargles?”   


“Nargles.”   


“Okay, sweetheart. Nargles are making you blush. So, did you do the homework for Slughorn? I’m stumped on this essay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait, i've been really busy with schoolwork


	7. The Seventh Letter

_I haven’t been kinder than you deserve, Serpent. You’re a good person, you deserve all the kindness in the world as far as I’m concerned. Friends like you are hard to come by. Especially to me. But, we’re not talking about me. I’m here to listen to you, Serpent, not the other way around. Please, don’t shut me out again._

Draco ran a hand through his hair, cursing softly. Why was this person so damned nice to him? He didn’t ask for this, he didn’t want this, and he sure as hell didn’t deserve the kindness. Moonbeam was another Slytherin, keeping tabs on him for the Dark Lord, weren’t they? Except, as the sixth year scanned the letter again, he couldn’t bring himself to believe it. The person behind these was sweet, and kind, and wholly undeserving of his troubles. 

A knock sounded at the door. It was Pansy Parkinson. “Draco? You’ve locked yourself up a lot lately. Nott, Zabini, and I were going to go for a picnic near the forest. Did you want to come?”

He didn’t respond, mind racing. Moonbeam. Didn’t strike him as a Gryffindor’s style, or a Slytherin’s, for that matter. Not cozy enough to be a Hufflepuff. That left Ravenclaw. Who in Ravenclaw House would be so desperate to help one of the “filthy snakes” they so often spit insults and curses at? He stood, grabbing his bag. Professor Snape was out of the question, with how nosy he was, but there had to be a way. The Room of Requirement. He shoved past Pansy on his way out, ignoring her affronted glare. He knew what to do.


End file.
